Parody Songs
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: Parody songs that you guys request. Songs I do not accept, ANY Justin Beiber, Miley Cyrus or One Direction songs. I will do some Katy Perry songs but I don't know all of them.
1. Parody Song 1

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with new story/ song thingy... Uh I don't know what to call it. I am going to write as many songs parody's as I can but after the second or third song I'm asking you for songs to make parody's of. Here's the first song parody. It's a Parody of the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.**

First verse

I'm waking up

It's time to kill

Stuff them all in a suit

Leave them to rot in hell

Mike's gonna die

To Bonnie now * Bonnie screams*

They've closed the door

No time to lose

It's almost six

We're coming for you

So just accept your fate

This is it

It's the final hour... Whoa

Chorus

I'm Waking Up

It's time to kill him now

Or gotta wait till the next night

Welcome to Freddy's

Get ready It's me

Welcome to Freddy's

Get Ready It's Me

Whoa whoa whoa ohohoh oh

It's time for Freddy

Time For Freddy

Whoaaho whoaaho

It's Time For Freddy

Time For Freddy

Second Verse

I open the curtains

Raise my hook

Get ready to run cuz Freddy told me to

This is it

Time to kill the guard

Whoa

Chorus

I'm Waking Up

It's time to kill him now

Or gotta wait till the next night

Welcome to Freddy's

Get ready It's me

Welcome to Freddy's

Get Ready It's Me

Whoa whoa whoa ohohoh oh

It's time for Freddy

Time For Freddy

Whoaaho whoaaho

It's Time For Freddy

Time For Freddy

All Animatrons Go

Mike Schmidt Will Die

Oh Yes we've Won

He's run out of Powerrrrrrrrr

Chorus

I'm Waking Up

It's time to kill him now

Or gotta wait till the next night

Welcome to Freddy's

Get ready It's me

Welcome to Freddy's

Get Ready It's Me

Whoa whoa whoa ohohoh oh

It's time for Freddy

Time For Freddy

Whoaaho whoaaho

It's Time For Freddy

Time For Freddy

**That's it for the first song. I hope you enjoyed, if you did remember to tell me so in the reviews. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	2. You Know It's Me

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another Parody Song. This one will be based on the Original Minecraft Song called You Know My Name by MineworksAnimations. Link to the video is here - watch?v=nT2eGlvn7i4  
><strong>

You Know It's Me- Parody of You Know My Name

Verse 1

Checking all the cams

So unprepared

I know what you are

So I'm not scared

You can scare me now

But I'll return

Chorus

And when you think you're safe

I'll kill you

You may not hear me laugh

But I'll be there

Abd when you think you're safe

Just put the cams up

Ohhhhh Ohhhh Ohhh Oh

You Know It's Me

Ohhhhh Ohhhh Ohhh Oh

You Know It's Me

Second Verse

If You make it through

The Five Nights

Remember There's two more

And Just give up

Just When You Think You're Done

There's Two More Nights

Chorus

Ohhhhh Ohhhh Ohhh Ohh

You Know It's Me

Ohhhhh Ohhhh Ohhh Ohh

You Know It's Me

Third Verse

Oh No it's Him

( It's Golden Freddy)

This time it's Done

( He's gonna die now)

Wait How'd he survive

( It's Not Possible)

Oh Damn

I'LL GET YOU

Ohhhhh Ohhhh Ohhh Ohh

You Know It's Me

I'LL GET YOU

Ohhhhh Ohhhh Ohhh Ohh

You Know It's Me

You Know It's Me

**There you go. Second parody song. Review what some you want me to make a Parody of next. I hope you enjoyed if you did remember to tell me so in the reviews. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next parody.**


	3. Parody Song 3

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another parody song. This one is a parody of Diggy Diggy Hole by Yogscast Lewis and Simon. Link to the video is here - watch?v=ytWz0qVvBZ0.**

Verse 1

Oh my fellow Animatrons

Follow me we'll kill the guard

Time to die so just give up

Golden Freddy will kill you

You do not stand a chance

Gotta save the children now

They've all died now it's too late

Gotta stuff them in a suit

We all want revengeful murder

On that man who put us here

Inside these suits

Stuck in here forever

Come on Bonnie kill him now

Chorus

I am Freddy and I'm stuffing a suit

Stuffy Stuffy Suit

Stuffy Stuffy Suit

I am Freddy and I'm stuffing a suit

Stuffy Stuffy Suit

Stuffy Stuffy Suit

Second Verse

You'll never see the sun again

Because you will be dead

Only things that will appear

Are You're Eyeballs And Teeth

So just accept your fate and let

Us get into the Office

Here we go you know it's me

So just give up and fail; Just let Freddy get you

This is it, it's time to win; I hope so if I'm lucky

Or maybe not this time

Just beat Ten/Twenty Mode

Chorus

I am Freddy and I'm stuffing a suit

Stuffy Stuffy Suit

Stuffy Stuffy Suit

I am Freddy and I'm stuffing a suit

Stuffy Stuffy Suit

Stuffy Stuffy Suit

I am Freddy and I'm stuffing a suit

Stuffy Stuffy Suit

Stuffy Stuffy Suit

I am Freddy and I'm stuffing a suit

Stuffy Stuffy Suit

Stuffy Stuffy Suit

**That's it for this song. I hope you enjoyed, if you did remember to tell me so in the reviews, also tell me what song you want to be done and I'll put you into the this part thingy... Whatever it's called. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next song.**


	4. Kill The Nightguard

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another parody song. This is a parody of Mine The Dianond By Tobuscus. Link to video is here - watch?v=yxH0r2Z8ce4**

First Verse

it's about time that we kill the Nightguard

It's about time that we kill the Nightguard

It's about time that we kill the Nightguard

Hope the Night Guard dosen't mind when I stuff him.

Night Guard

Night Guard

I'll kill the Nightguard

( I will find the)

Nightguard

Nightguard

I'll kill the Nightguard

( When I find the)

Nightguard

Nightguard

I'll kill the Nightguard

Hope the Nightguard dosen't mind when I stuff him

What would you do with the Nightguard

Stuff him in a suit

Why would you do that to the Nightguard

Because I feel like it

How could you do that to him

Because my name is Freddy Fazbear and that is what I'm meant to do

With your bare hands

With a simple scream they all die

(With a scream)

A Scary Scream with this gaaaaaaaaame

What kind of a scream is that

It a scream for murdering

It's how we all kill things

But how's it kill people

Cuz that's what it's meant to do

So I can make the most ultimate Scream

It's about time that I kill the Night Guard

It's about time that I kill the Night Guard

It's about time that I kill the Night Guard

Hope the Night Guard dosen't mind when I stuff him

It's about time that I kill the Night Guard

It's about time that I kill the Night Guard

It's about time that I kill the Night Guard

Hope the Night Guard dosen't mind when I stuff him

Final Verse

So I teleport

Go to room after room

Then I finally find what is destined to die

I raise my arms one more time

Gotta make sure it's cool with the nightguard

Nightguard do you mind if I kill you

Noghtguard do you mind if I kill you

I hear no objection so I am going to come in(hears man screaming no in background)

Nightguard, Nightguard I'll kill the Nightguard

Nightguard, Nightguard I'll kill the Nightguard

Nightgyard, Nigh...

He closed the door, hmm no matter

I'll teleport in the office, office

I'll teleport in the office, office

(Bonnie) You can't teleport inside with the door closed

( Freddy) Hahaha yeah right * tries to teleport in)

What happened?

(Bonnie) You have to teleport in when the door's open and he's got the camera up

* Turns to 6 AM*

(Freddy) Damnit, now I gotta wait another night

**I hope you enjoyed the longer and much harder parody, I'll get to the songs that have been requested. No more requests, once I do the ones I'm currently memorising the lyrics too so I can write it out easier because I'm writing on my I-phone. I hope you enjoyed this parody song. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next parody song.**


	5. Parody Song 5

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with another parody song. Thanks to Mylittleoctonaut for requesting it. This a parody of Let It Go from Frozen. If you haven't heard the song then here's a link to it -**

First Verse

Time to flick through the cams

Not a animatron to be seen

A office of death and destruction

And it looks like I'm on my own

Don't let them in

Don't let them see

Be the smart man you always have to be

Check the door lights

Make sure you're safe

Well now their in

Chorus

Let me Win

Let me win

Can't fight against you anymore

Let me win

Let me winnnnnn

Check the light and slam the door

Here I am

Stuck inside Freddy's Pizza

Let them come at meeeee

My feelings never bothered me anyway

Second Verse

It's funny how you cannot beat night 7

The fears of death can't get to me anymore

It's time to test if I can survive

No rules, No jumpscares, No death

For Meeeeeee

Chorus

Let Me win

Let me win

I am one with the cams and dooors

Let Me Win

Let Me wiiin

Here I aaaam, And here I'll wiiiin

My power goes down faster then I can count

My Soul is stuck inside The Marionette all the tiiime

And one screw-up and I am gonna die

I'm never getting those, Six hours of my life baaaaack

Let me win

Let me wiiin

I'm not going to give up tonight

Let me win

Let me wiiiiiin

My perfect life is goooone

I am going to beat you up Freddy

Their feelings never bothered me anyway * Door closes*

**I hope You enjoyed today's parody, if you did remember to tell me so in the reviews. I won't be accepting any more songs because I am swamped by all the requests, the next parody won't be out for a couple days. I will post the final chapter of Mark's Nights at Freddy's on Friday. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Parody Song 6

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another parody song. This one is a parody of Coldplay's Paradise. Link to video is here - watch?v=yxH0r2Z8ce4**

First I opened my eyeeeees

Then I felt the night guard watching me

I had decided to kill all of them

They all thought they were safe

When you work at Freddy's Freddy's Freddy's Pizza

Freddy's Freddy's Pizzaria

Freddy's Freddy's Pizzaria

There were Animatrons all across the place

All they wanted to do was kill me

There was Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy too

They were all planning my death

What I'm doing

How I'm surviving

What's the purpose of this place

As 6 AM approaches, I should try and survive

Either live or be stuffed into a suit

When you work at Freddy's Freddy's Pizzaria

Freddy's Freddy's Pizzaria

Freddy's Freddy's Pizzaria

Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh

Bonnie Chica Freddy, Foxy who goes and hides

Either live or die, it's up to me to decide

When you work at Freddy's Freddy's Pizzaria

Freddy's Freddy's Pizzaria

Freddy's Freddy's Pizzaria

Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh

**That is it for the first of many parody songs today. I hope you enjoyed, if you did remember to tell me so in the reviews. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next parody song.**


	7. Parody Song 7

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another parody song. Thanks to Angel999FTW and Fazzy for suggesting it. I am doing a parody of the song Counting Stars. Link to the video is here - watch?v=hT_nvWreIhg. Link to the parody I got the lyrics from is here - watch?v=Fkobwu65Gic. It is called Mining Ores by MineworksAnimations.**

Lately I've been, I've been looking for someway

Looking for someway to quit this job

But baby I've been, I've been finding no way around this contract

Said that this job was easy

But was I so wrong, this job is not worth what it pays

I saw Freddy in the Corner

Waiting for me to stuff up

Closing doors in one straight line

6 AM is where I need to get

Oh, but I have screwed up

Now Freddy plays his song

I don't think I will survive

Then I hear the chimes

I survived another day

You will not get me

I will get out of here alive

Using the right strategy

But I will not give up, will not give up, will not give up

Anything that gets in will try and kill me

Lately I've been, I've been looking for someway

Someway to survive these nights

But lately I've been, I've been trying so hard

And it's paying off I am surviving

I will, I will beat this job

I hear his laugh, start to run

Down that hall, Bonnie groans

It's time to survive tonight

I'll do that now, every night

Oh, but Bonnie's in the room

Life, the one thing I love most

I don't think I'm surviving

I am going to fight back

Until It reaches 6 AM

I will not die tonight, die tonight, die tonight

Everything I do right, helps me survive the night

Lately I've been, I've been getting lucky

Just survived nights Three and Four

But lately I've been, I've been checking all the cams

Somehow getting through the first four nights

I'll be, I'll be surviving all nights

Survive the night

Do not die

Into the office

Go and do your job

Survive the night

Do not die

Into the office

Go and do your job

Survive the night

Do not die

Into the office

Go and do your job

Survive the night

Do not die

Into the office

Go and do your job

This is it Night five... Time to get through the final night

Lately I've been, I've been checking the door lights

Bonnie and Chica will not give up

But lately I've been, I've been checking all the cams

Making sure Foxy dosen't escape the cove

I will, I will get through the final night

Lately I've been, I've been checking the door lights

Bonnie and Chica will not give up

But lately I've been, I've been checking all the cams

Making sure Foxy dosen't escape the cove

I will, I will get through the final night

Survive the night

Do not die

Into the office

Go and do your job

Survive the night

Do not die

Into the office

Go and do your job

Survive the night

Do not die

Into the office

Go and do your job

Survive the night

Do not die

Into the office

Go and do your job

**I hope you enjoyed another one of today's parody song. There will be more today. If you enjoyed remember to tell me so in the reviews. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next parody song.**


	8. Parody Song 8

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another parody song. Thanks to Melanie Clark for the request. This song is a parody on the song Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande. Link to the video is here - watch?v=g5qU7p7yOY8.**

Tell me something I don't know

Then let me defeat these stupid animatrons

If you let us in your room

We will take you and stuff you in a suit

And in that moment when you survive the night

Mike, in this moment you will know

That there are Four more nights

Cuz if you want to survive you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to close the door

If you really wanna survive you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta check the cameras

Mike, check the cameras

Check the Check the, Check the

Cameras, Cameras, Cameras

I know what you've done and what your gonna do to me

I just wanna tell you that I am not scared

If you know about us and choose to stay

Then if you want to live, just fight back

And at 3 AM, on night 2 if you stuff up

It should be fine unless Bonnie gets in

Can you hear me knocking on the door

Foxy's coming and saying " It's Me"

Cuz if you wanna survive you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to close the doors ( Imma close the doors)

Cuz if you wanna survive you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to check the cameras ( Check the cams)

Check the, Check the, Check the

Cameras, Cameras, Cameras

So what do I do if you get in my office

You gotta close, close, close the other door

So what do I do if Freddy's in the East Corner

You gotta close, close, close the right door

If you wanna survive you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta Check the cams ( Imma check them, check them, check them)

If you wanna survive you gotta, gotta, gotta Close the doors ( Imma close them, close them, close them)

If you wanna survive you gotta, gotta, gotta Make it to 6 AM ( Imma make it, make it, make it)

If you wanna survive you gotta, gotta, gotta make it through five nights ( Imma make it, make it, make it)

Check the, Check the, Check the

Cameras, Cameras, Cameras

( Check the, Check the Cameras

Close the, Close the, Close the

Doors, Doors, Doors

( Close the, Close the doors)

Survive, Survive, Survive

**I hope you enjoyed another one of today's parody songs. If you did remember to tell me so in the reviews. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next parody songs.**


	9. Parody Song 9

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another parody song. Link the the website I got the lyrics from is here m youtube com/watch?v=e-ORhEE9VVg with dots at the m YouTube com. It deletes part of the link so I tried it without the dots and they work. I apologize for any confusion caused.**

Nice to work here, at Freddy's Pizza

Time to die, Resistance is futile

Freddy's watching, Foxy too

Oh my god, Bonnie's there

This is my worst mistake

His face is so creepy

Rip your face off, time to die

I can see you, It's me, now run

Isn't it funny, Freddy teleports

And I know you know It's Me

But hey now, don't fret

Let us in, Don't lock us away

You must be dying to survive HeHe

Grab your Camera, check the doors

I can send out Foxy to kill you now, It's Me

You'll be stuck here forever

Unless you survive the Five Nights

We will stuff you in a suit

If the money is worth the pain

Got a long list of dead guards

They'll all tell you, I killed them

Cuz you know that It's Me

Now just give up

Cuz we're old and young

The children inside control us

This'll leave you scared s*itless

Or with a mental scar

Got a long list of dead guards

They'll all tell you, I killed them

I gotta Empty Freddy Suit

With your name on it

Black eyes, Demon face

I could stuff you in a Freddy suit

Stolen hours of my life

Can't ever get them back

You a Monster, I'm a Guard

Find out why your here

To earn some extra cash

The worst is yet to come, It's Me

Checking cams frantically

Having no luck finding me

From good to evil

I keep you guessing

" Where is he, I can't see him"

I get scared and check the light

There he is right at my door

Waiting for me to check the light and then close the door

You'll be stuck here forever

Unless you survive the Five Nights

We will stuff you in a suit

If the money is worth the pain

Got a long list of dead guards

They'll all tell you, I killed them

Cuz you know that It's Me

Now just give up

Cuz we're old and young

The children inside control us

This'll leave you scared s*itless

Or with a mental scar

Got a long list of dead guards

They'll all tell you, I killed them

I gotta Empty Freddy Suit

With your name on it

Not even Phone Guy

Could make it past night 4

What makes you think

You stand a chance

You'll be stuck here forever

Unless you survive the Five Nights

We will stuff you in a suit

If the money is worth the pain

Got a long list of dead guards

They'll all tell you, I killed them

Cuz you know that It's Me

Now just give up

Cuz we're old and young

The children inside control us

This'll leave you scared s*itless

Or with a mental scar

Got a long list of dead guards

They'll all tell you, I killed them

I gotta Empty Freddy Suit

With your name on it

**I hope you enjoyed another one of today's parody songs. There will be one more. If you enjoyed remember to tell me so in the reviews. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next parody song.**


	10. Parody Song 10

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with the last parody song. This is a parody of I Can Swing My Sword by Tobuscus. Link to the video is here - m youtube comwatch?v=eN7dYDYfvVg**

Do you like this job job

Yes this worthless job job

You cannot afford ford

Ford to screw up this job

Because if you do do

You will be stuffed

Into a Freddy suit

No one else can have a job

Exactly this horrifying and scary

Are you ready for Freddy Freddy

I am so not ready

Ready for Freddy Fazbear

This is a stupid job job

Do you like this job job

I know you like this job job

Once Bonnie came at my door

I slammed it down his face

He growled and made a face

I just laughed and teased him

Surviving is my business

And by that I mean surviving the five nights

Please listen to my calls

Do you like this job

Ha

You know I cannot hear you

So don't bother answering

I know you like this job

It is so freaking easy

If you don't you're lying

But then that is fine

Freddy's gonna kill you

On night four or five

Do you like this job job

Because it's a pretty cool job

This is an awesome Job

Ha Ha Ha, Yeah Right

**I hope you enjoyed the last parody for the day. If you did remember to tell me so in the reviews. Thanks for reading/ singing the lyrics of this parody. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next parody song.**


	11. Take back your life

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another parody song. Thanks to Radradha04 for suggesting it. This is a parody of Take Back The Night by CaptainSparklez. Link to video is here - m youtube com/watch?v=Kwwl9jiJ1A4**

First Verse

Office full of secrets and Freddy's awake but this place sucks

I used to have a awesome life, but now it sucks

Right here in this office, nothing to do but hide

I shouldn't have taken this job, cuz I might die

Chorus

Check the lights, then close the door

And listen to all the calls

Cuz they will help me to survive

Now fight Bonnie

Take back your life

And listen to the calls tonight

So you will survive five nights

Call the management and complain it's time

To take back your life

Second Verse

Door is broken, Lights are gone on both sides and now I'm screwed

Time to face off with Freddy and all his friends or else you'll be killed

Looking for something to survive this job, gotta survive

The money I am getting is not worth doing this

Shouldn't have taken this job, cuz I might die

Chorus

Check the lights, then close the door

And listen to all the calls

Cuz they will help me to survive

Now fight Bonnie

Take back your life

And listen to the calls tonight

So you will survive five nights

Call the management and complain it's time

To take back your life

**I hope you enjoys the first of many parody songs today. I enjoyed writing it. If you enjoyed remember to tell me so in the reviews. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next parody song.**


	12. Parody Song 12

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another parody song. Thanks to VIDEO TECH SCORPION for the suggestion. It is a parody of Master of Puppets by Metallica. Link to the vid is here - m youtube com/watch?v=kV-2Q8QtCY4. **

Start of night, I'm gonna die

Freddy's coming, gotta close the right door

On night seven, the hardest night, AI's set to twenty

Death is clear, got nowhere to run

Fight me you'll see

You won't survive

We will stuff you

Don't fight back

Come on, turn to six

I hate this job

Come on and fight

I hate this job

Marionette is coming, wind up the box

It's too late, Save them, YOU CAN'T

You've been stupid Jeramy, now you're screwed

Blinded by BB, Now Foxy's coming

Marionette

Marionette

Blinded by BB, Now Foxy's coming

Marionette

Marionette

Freddy is coming, Bonnie as well

Chica and BB is coming for you

Pain is all that awaits you

We will stuff you into a suit

Fight me you'll see

You won't survive

We will stuff you

Don't fight back

Come on, turn to six

I hate this job

Come on and fight

I hate this job

Marionette is coming, wind up the box

It's too late, Save them, YOU CAN'T

You've been stupid Jeramy, now you're screwed

Blinded by BB, Now Foxy's coming

Marionette

Marionette

Blinded by BB, Now Foxy's coming

Marionette

Marionette

Marionette, Marionette, Why are you here I hate you

Marionette, Marionette stop bring lies

Laughter, Laughter is all you hear

Laughter, Laughter is all you hear

This job is hell, listen to phone guy

The Marionette is coming

Now you're just another Freddy

I will kill you

You won't survive

I will kill you

Just give up

So just give up

Come on, turn to six

I hate this job

Come on and fight

I hate this job

Marionette is coming, wind up the box

It's too late, Save them, YOU CAN'T

You've been stupid Jeramy, now you're screwed

Blinded by BB, Now Foxy's coming

Marionette

Marionette

Blinded by BB, Now Foxy's coming

Marionette

Marionette

**I hope you enjoyed today's parody song. You guys are the best and I will see you in the final chapter of Mark's nights at Freddy's.**


	13. Through this job

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another parody song. Thanks to Angel999FTW for suggesting it. This is a parody of Through the Night by Antvenom. Link to the video is here - m youtube com/watch?v=eQlsmfirpbA.**

First Verse

It's a new day, working at Freddy's

Just answer the phone call to survive

Listen to it, all alone

Can't decide wether I stay or I go

Second Verse

Longer I stay, harder it gets

I gotta check all the cams and the lights

Surviving is easy, just gotta listen

In to the calls

Chorus

If you are smart you will win

Or just be dumb and get killed

Just do your best to survive

There is only one way through this job

Chorus

If you are smart you will win

Or just be dumb and get killed

Just do your best to survive

There is only one way through this job

Third Verse

Here is this place once again

Just gotta listen to Phone Guy and survive

Make no mistake, Foxy is coming

Victory soon will be mine

Fourth Verse

Got what I need, got the doors to close

Night Five is my goal, gonna survive

Who is this man I don't know

Is he a killer or a friend

Chorus

If you are smart you will win

Or just be dumb and get killed

Just do your best to survive

There is only one way through this job

Chorus

If you are smart you will win

Or just be dumb and get killed

Just do your best to survive

There is only one way through this job

Fifth Verse

This is the goal I've been working for

Defeat the animatronics and survive

There's no way back, gotta wait

I wish I hadn't taken this job

Sixth Verse

Desolate place, no sign of life

I am the only one here, wait I'm done

Wait what is this, There's one last night

Chorus

If you are smart you will win

Or just be dumb and get killed

Just do your best to survive

There is only one way through this job

Chorus

If you are smart you will win

Or just be dumb and get killed

Just do your best to survive

There is only one way through this job

Chorus

If you are smart you will win

Or just be dumb and get killed

Just do your best to survive

There is only one way through this job

**I hope you enjoyed another parody song. I enjoyed writing it. If you enjoyed remember to tell me so in the reviews. Be sure to check out my stories and not just this parody song thing. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next video.**


	14. Parody Song 14

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another parody song. This one is based on Nugget in a Buscuit by Tobuscus. Link to video is here - watch?v=Mmdc9RIhmOI.**

Freddy

Fazbear, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Freddy, Fazbear Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Freddy, Fazbear, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Freddy's Pizza is evil

Freddy

Fazbear, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Freddy, Fazbear Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Freddy, Fazbear, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Freddy's Pizza is evil

Freddy's Pizza is evil

Golden Freddy is coming

Now close both doors and check the cameras

Ahh, Freddy, Freddy Noooo

Freddy

Fazbear, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Freddy, Fazbear Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Freddy, Fazbear, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Freddy's Pizza is evil

Freddy

Fazbear, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Freddy, Fazbear Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Freddy, Fazbear, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Freddy's Pizza is evil

Freddy's Pizza is evil

Golden Freddy is coming

Now close both doors and check the cameras

Ahh, Freddy, Freddy Noooo

**I hope you enjoyed today's parody song. If you did remember to tell me so in the reviews. Be sure to check out my other stories if you enjoyed this. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next parody song. **


	15. Parody Song 15

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another parody song. This one is based of Safety Torch by Tobuscus. As always, Link to the video is here - watch?v=upxzaVMhw8k**

Look at little Mike Schmidt, sleeping so soundly

WAKE UP MIKEY, FREDDY'S AT THE DOOR

Don't be scared Mikey or he'll kill you

Luckily for you I've got a

SAFETY DOOR

Close it on his face, check the cams

SAFETY DOOR

Close it when you want to

SAFETY DOOR

Make Freddy go away

SAFETY DOOR

That'll be $4.25

Uh but I'm running out of power

Little Mikey, things are looking grim grim

But luckily for you you

I have a solution

SAFETY BATTERY

Hook it up to the door

SAFETY BATTERY

Close the doors forever

SAFETY BATTERY

Maybe relax have a herbal bath

SAFETY BATTERY

First ones free of charge

Ha ha ha, I see what you did there, free of charge hehe

Ha ha ha yeah, only the first one though, but it took quite a few to get through the night

No

So the four you used will be ah $17

Really

Yep, sorry man.

Let me buy $120 worth of them

**I hope you enjoyed this parody song. If you did enjoy any of the parody songs I've written then check out my other stories because I think you will enjoy them if your into Fnaf. Remember to review and tell me what song you want a parody of next. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next parody song or story.**


	16. Night Seven

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another parody song. Before I start the parody I have some important things to say. Ok, I just wanna thank you guys for reading my stories and reading/singing alone to my parody songs. Second I wanna talk about Zalgo's disease- The Squid Menace. I changed the name and altered the original story plot so I no longer need OC's for Yami and Dlive. However, I may accept some OC requests, I'll tell you if I'm accepting OC's or not in the Author's note. Thanks to Angel999FTW for all the support she's given me, go check her stories out because I know you'll love them. That's about all I wanted to say. This is a parody of Demons by Imagine Dragons. Link to the original video is over here - m youtube com/watch?v=mWRsgZuwf_8. On with the Parody song. **

When the night's are starting

And twelve AM's getting close

It's time to start my shift

I hope I don't die

When I start my shift

I get a phone call

He says check the cams

So that's what I do

I don't wanna die

From Freddy and his friends

But tonight I've been lucky

Freddy is still on stage

I closed both the doors

Only at 3 AM

This is my time to shine

This is my time to shine

When you hear me laugh

You know I'm in your room

I am on night seven

I am on night seven

Don't screw up once

Or Freddy's coming for you

I am on night seven

I am on night seven

I am the only one

To reach the final night

I wanna survive this

I don't care if I'm fired

I've lived for 18 years

I don't want to die

The phone guy died Night Four

I hate the stupid job

Don't wanna stuff this up

I fricken hate this job

It just turned to Five AM

Only got Ten Percent

When you hear me laugh

You know I'm in your room

I am on night seven

I am on night seven

Don't screw up once

Or Freddy's coming for you

I am on night seven

I am on night seven

They say you are all evil

But I think you're alright

You're just following

These damn stupid rules

You eyes are full of hate

Maybe you want revenge

I know what happened to you

I wish I hadn't taken this job

When you hear me laugh

You know I'm in your room

I am on night seven

I am on night seven

Don't screw up once

Or Freddy's coming for you

I am on night seven

I am on night seven

**I hope you enjoyed today's parody song. If you did remember to tell me so in the reviews. Make sure to check out my other stuff. Thanks for reading/ singing this parody song. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next parody song or story.**


	17. Parody Song 17

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another parody song. This one is an oldie but a goodie. This one is based on We Are The Champions by Queen. Link to song is here - m youtube com/watch?v=Jmd4OLzhQw0.**

First Verse

I've played this game

Day after day

I've beaten all then nights

Even beaten them twice

But lately I've been

Stuffing up

I am now stuck on Night 3 and I am doing horribly

( I haven't even gotten past 2 AM)

Chorus

I suck at this game, please help me

But I'll keep on trying, till I beat it

I suck at this game

I suck at this game

Oh no not again

I really suck at this game

Please help me

Second Verse

I've played this for hours

Just beat Night Five

Going to try and beat night Six

I hope I win

It hasn't been easy

But I've done it

Time to try and beat 20/20/20/20 mode

I'm not gonna quit

( I need to keep on trying, trying, trying, trying

Chorus

I've finally done it, my friends

I have beaten Night Seven

On this game

I rule at this game

I rule at this game

Now time to do it again

Cause I am the best at this game

Chorus

I rule at this game, Beat this

Markiplier and Bigbugz got nothing on this

I rule at this game

I rule at this game

I have beaten it three times

Cause I am the best at this game

**I hope you enjoyed this parody. If you did remember to tell me in the reviews. Make sure to check out my other stories. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next parody song.**


	18. Not A Chapter

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with a little author's note. I just wanna say Thank you for all the support I've been getting these past few weeks. I've only been on Fanfiction writing stories for a few weeks. I deleted my first story and decided to do a crossover thing AKA Zalgo's Disease and a few random other stories. Anyways I'm getting off topic. I just want to thank you all so much for all of the nice comments and help you've given me. At first I had absolutely no clue what I was doing but then a few people decided to read my first couple stories and review. I cannot stress enough how good it is to have so many people that read my stories and read/ sing my parody songs. Uh about Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace, I really want to get started on it but I need help from you guys. I want you to tell me in the poll I'm creating right after this post. I can't decide if I should do the first chapter in the POV of the squids or the animatronics of Five Nights at Freddy's or if I should do it in the POV of Mark and his friends or should I just do all of them at once?. Please help me because I am really stuck on what to do. Now I'm running out of ideas for Parody songs so I need you to tell me what song to do next, I have Seven more ideas. Here are what they are 1. Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. 2. Another One Bites the Dust by Queen. 3. We will Rock You by Queen. 4. Somebody to Love by Queen. 5. Bicycle Race by Queen. 6. Flash by Queen. 7. Is This The World We Created by Queen. This band is my favourite band if you're wondering why I'm doing so much Queen stuff. Also I want to say Thank You all so much for everything. That's all I wanted to say, I just had to say all this. You guys are the best and I will see you in the next parody song.**


	19. Parody Song 18

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another parody song. This one is a parody of Bohemian Rhapsody. I am currently at my G****randmother's house and I can't bring a link to the video. I'm sorry for any inconvenience caused.**

Is this a stupid choice

Is this a smart decision

Stuck in this office

No escape from all five nights

Open your eyes

Look into the cameras and see

I'm just a poor guard, I need to survive this

Because I have family, and friends too

I'm too good,At this job

Anyway Freddy goes, isn't that bad unless he is, In the corner

Freddy, just killed Phone Guy

Played his very scary song

Finished it and Golden Freddy got him

Freddy, I have beaten you

But now I've gone and screwed it up

Freddy, ohhhh

Didn't mean to stuff this up

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow

Help me please, Help me please

Because this job really sucks

Too late, Chica's in my room

Heard groaning in my room

Close the left door and just hope

Goodbye everybody, I'm gonna die

Gotta leave this stupid job and sue these guys

Freddy, ohhhh ( Why'd I take this job)

Didn't mean to piss you off

I sometime wish I had never taken the stupid job

I see Mike Schmidt being a stupid fool

Oh my god, Oh my god

Please leave me alone

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

is a very frightening place

( I hate my job) I hate my job

( I hate my job) I hate my job

( I hate my job) Oh my god

Stop these things

I'm just a poor man, taking this job for money

He's just a poor man, not knowing what would come with this job

Spare him his life and let him survive

Easy job, why so hard

Will you let me quit

Hahaha No, we will not let you quit

( Let me quit)

Hahaha No, we will not let you quit

( Let me quit)

Hahaha No, we will not let you quit

( Let me quit)

Will not let you quit

( Let me quit)

Never, never let you quit

Never let me quit oh

No,No,No,No,No,No,No

Oh I'm gonna sue you

( Gonna sue you)

The CEO sucks, why would he make these things, these things, These things

So you think you can get in and disable the door

So you think you can call Foxy to kill me

Ohhhh, Freddy

Can't beat me I've got a shotgun

Just beat Night Five, Just gotta destroy night five

There is a sixth night

I hate these guys

There is a Seventh Night

I hate these guys

I really hate this damned job

Oh no, Freddy's found me.

I hope you enjoyed today's parody. Still can't use bold text down here. If you enjoyed remember to tell me so in the reviews. Make sure to check out my other stories. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter. Oh yeah also my font screwed up. Again I apologise for any inconveniences caused.


	20. Another One's At The Door

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another parody song. This one is a parody of Another One Bites The Dust by Queen. **

Oh Let's Go

Mike Schmidt's going though the cams

Making sure Freddy's still on stage

Ain't no sound but the sound of Foxy

Humming through the night

Are you ready, Yes are you ready for Freddy

Are you checking out on Pirate's Cove

Make sure nobody's at the door

And hope Foxy dosen't run

Another one's at the door

Another one's at the door

And another one's here

And another one's here

Another one's at the door

Yes, their gonna get you now

Another one's at the door

How you think I'm gonna survive

Through all these Five Nights

You took everything that I had and

Forced me to take this job

Are you happy

Do you like this job

Are you checking out on Pirate's Cove

Make sure nobody's at the door

Another one's at the door

Another one's at the door

And another one's here

And another one's here

Another one's at the door

Yes, their gonna get you now

Another one's at the door

Another one's at the door

Another one's at the door

Another one's at the door

Another one's at the door

There are many ways to screw this up

And be stuffed in a suit by Freddy

You can forget to check the Pirate's Cove

Or let someone in your office, and put up the camera

But I'm ready, Yes, I'm ready for Freddy

I'm prepared to close that door

Outside the office, hearing Freddy laugh

But I'm not scared of them

Another one's at the door

Another one's at the door

And another one's here

And another one's here

Another one's at the door

Yes, their gonna get you now

Another one's at the door

I hope you enjoyed today's parody song. If you did make sure to tell me so in the reviews. Be sure to check out my other stuff. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next parody song.


	21. Not a Song PLEASE READ

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with a little update chapter. This chapter will be about what is in store for the future. AKA 2015 and on. There will be two more Zalgo's Disease but I'm not telling you their names. I may be making my own YouTube channel next year but I'm not sure yet. I may not post every single day and may miss up to a month next year but that is because I'm running out of ideas or the stress of school. I'm telling you in advance because I don't want you guys to think I quit Fanfiction because of it. I might start doing more Minecraft stuff. Tell me if you want me to do more Minecraft stuff in the reviews. Please tell me if you do. Anyway about Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace. I will be posting more of it Next Year. I've given up on it for the remainder of 2014 so I'm posting random stuff. Now about Bashur Works at Freddy's, I might continue it depending on how I feel about it. I might be making more Zalgo's Disease but I'm not sure where I should finish it. I will of course continue posting Fnaf stuff, I hope you are enjoying them. I know I'm posting a lot of little stories that have nothing to do with my original series but it's because I need to sit down and think about what I want to do in the next chapter of Zalgo's Disease. Anyway that's about it from me. Be sure to check out my other stories and remember to review on those stories. Please check out Zalgo's Disease, Zalgo's Disease- Mephistopheles and Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter of Mike's Job.**


	22. We Will Kill You

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another parody song. This one is based on We Will Rock You.**

Mikey you're a fool taking a job here

At Freddy's Pizza you're gonna die

All that they wanna do

Is stuff you

Into a suit and kill you

Shouting

We will We will kill you

We will We will kill you

Mikey you're a young man, dead man

Fighting for your life

Isn't going to help you at all

Yo got three days to go

I wish you luck

Checking through the cameras is a smart idea

We will We will kill you

( Tell him)

We will We will kill you

Mikey you're a young man, good man

Why would you take this job here

At Freddy's Pizza

All they wanna do is

Stuff you in a suit

Shouting

We will We will kill you

We will We will kill you

( Oh no)

I hope you enjoyed today's parody song. If you did remember to tell me so in the reviews. Make sure to check out my other stories. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next parody song or chapter.


	23. IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLEASE READ TO END

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with a little update chapter. I need your help guys, I'm deciding whether or not I should do a Truth or Dare thing as I've seen done a couple times. It will include all the Fnaf animatronics and all Good characters from The Three Zalgo's Diseases and also my own OC's but I want your opinions. Do you want me to do this or not? Please tell me in the reviews as I will need truth or dares from you guys. Now I'm also thinking about doing a Q & A thing but I'll leave it to you guys to decide if you want me to do these things. Now about my Parody songs. I haven't posted any for a while because I've been flooded with requests and are trying to get them all done before I post them. Anyway guys, That's all that I wanted to say, Make sure to review and tell me if you want me to do this stuff. Make sure to check out my series Zalgo's Disease and any other stuff that may interest you. Thanks for reading this to the end and I will see you in the next chapter of either Mike's Job or Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace.**


	24. Update Chapter, Please read to the end

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with a update.. uh thing. I've been thinking and I'm wondering if I should do a Fnaf 1 and 2 theory thing where you PM me or leave a review telling me your theories about the two games and I'll PM you what I think about the theory. I will update Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace soon I promise but right now I'm trying to as I said in the last update chapter trying to finish all the requests for Parody Song from you guys. That's all I really wanted to say, I'll update Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace either Today or Tomorrow. Please check out my other stories like the first Zalgo's Disease and the sequel to it Zalgo's Disease- Mephistopheles. There will be more parody songs soon. Thanks for reading this update chapter. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter of Mike's Job or Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace.**


	25. Parody song 20

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am finally back with another Parody song. I've decided to change it a little and I am no longer accepting songs from the reviews, with the exeption of guests you must PM me if you want a song done and I will only accept one song. Anyways the parody song today is a parody of viva la vida by Coldplay. Link to the parody of it done by Captainsparklez -** ** watch?v=I-sH53vXP2A**

I used to be friends with them

Freddy would help me and we'd have fun

That was before all this happened

Hide from the ones I once called friends

They once were my friends

Every time I started we had good times

Even Golden Freddy was my friend

That's how it was, before I met him

One Minute we were the best of friends

Next they were all against me

Now I'm scared for my life

Even Foxy hates me, This can't be undone

We used to have so much fun but

Now they only want me to die

Stop them from hurting me close the door

I wish Freddy was on my side

Hope I don't run out of power and

Freddy doesn't play his song

Never friends again

That was when I was friends with them

It was the company and the phone guy

They changed the rules so that I would die

Not even Chica will believe me

I wish I could change these god damn rules

I can't fight them anymore

I decide to call the police

Tell them to come to this place

Sue Scott Fazbear, revoke the rule

We used to have so much fun but

Now they only want me to die

Stop them from hurting me close the door

I wish Freddy was on my side

I've finally gotten Foxy on my side

Now Bonnie and Chica too

Finally Freddy, Golden Freddy and I are friends

It's just the six of us again

I hope you enjoyed this parody song. If you did remember to tell me so in the reviews, PM me a song and I will find the time to do it. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next song


	26. My doors

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesmincraft and today I am back with another parody song. This one is a parody of Dynamite but I got the idea from CaptainSparklez Tnt. Link to captainsparklez song is here - **** watch?v=k2rDbRUDkds. Anyways on with the parody song.**

**My doors**

I came to get cash cash cash cash

I'll survive all five nights nights nights nights

Wait a sec Phone guy's dead on night Four Four Four Four

Yeah, Yeah

There must be something I can do

To stop them all from killing me

Yeah

I listen to all the phone calls

Saying Ay-oh why does this place exist

Close that left door and check the west hall cam

Watch Foxy run, he is the coolest

And the I'll check the cameras

For Freddy or Chica

And I'll stop them all

Using my doors

Cuz I just will not die

I have so much to do

And I'll stop them all

Using my doors

I came to scare scare scare scare

Hide in the closet and stare state stare stare

My name is Bonnie and I will kill you you you you

Hide in that office, it's a place of death death death

Yeah, Yeah

Cuz I am meant to scare you

All to death it's my job

Yeah

I listen to all the phone calls

Saying Ay-oh why does this place exist

Close the left door and watch Foxy run

Saying Ay-oh, MLG pro

And then I'll come back home

Where I'll smile with glee

I have just made it

Past night Seven

Cuz I won't give up

And I will not die

And I'll survive through

These Seven nights

I'm gonna survive throughout

These Seven nights

Ruler of this job, yup

I'm gonna listen to the calls

Cuz he is really helpful, he is really helpful

I'm gonna listen to all the phone calls

All the phone calls-calls-calls-calls-calls-calls

I listen to all the phone calls

Saying Ay-oh why does this place exist

Close the left door and watch Foxy run

Saying Ay-oh, MLG pro

And then I'll come back home

Where I'll smile with glee

I have just made it

Past night Seven

Cuz I won't give up

And I will not die

And I'll survive through

These Seven nights

I hope you enjoyed today's parody song. If you did make sure to tell me so in the reviews. Make sure to check out my stories if you enjoy Five Nights At Freddy's and Minecraft stuff. Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome and I will see you in the next parody song.


End file.
